battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
Mabuhay! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines, also known as the TCOP. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. Our military, the Philippine Commonwealth Forces is one of the fastest-growing new militaries in the world. Unlike the old Philippines, a poor coutry engulfed by poverty, today we are a very prosperous country with a poverty rate below 16%. We once had a weak military, but today we are a powerful nation! We will stand up to our communist neighbours surrounding us on all sides and we will defend our home land! Characters Government *President Jose Roxas (Neutralartuen) *Vice President Antonio Escudero (Nimitz 77) Task Forces *Task Force 1: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Task Force 2: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Task Force 3: Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez (Silver Spectre) Carrier Battlegroups *CVBG-1: Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo (Nimitz 77) Application Form *What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing? *How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord? Your Own Fleet Note: Once you join, you will be given a task force commanded by your character. Should you wish to create a squadron or another task force, you may do it, as long as it follows the format (look at the other task forces/squadrons) and has all the needed information. *YOU MAY HAVE UP TO 2 TASK FORCES AND 4 SQUADRONS PER TYPE OF SQUADRON. MAXIMUM SHOULD BE 2 TASK FORCES AND 12 SQUADRONS IN TOTAL. Conflict Status The Philippines has a color-coded Conflict Status which serves as an announcement system to all forces. *Red: War has spread across the whole country. All forces ready at any given moment. *Orange: A part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 30 minutes of attack. *Yellow: Major threat to the country. Forces alerted, patrols increased. *Blue: Minor threat to the country. Forces are patrolling around the bases. *Green: Peacetime. All forces at base. Current Conflict Status: Yellow *With the sudden union and government change, the Philippines is currently surrounded by the USPSR. Peace has been made with other surrounding nations, requesting for naval support from friendly nations. International Status Since we are a self-governing region, we make our own allies and enemies, but Telosia's allies and enemies are always the priority. We will never ally with an enemy of Telosia, nor declare war against an ally of Telosia. Allies * Royal Telosian Navy * United States of America (de-facto) * Kingdom of Canada (de-facto) * Israel (de-facto) * Greater German Reich (de-facto) Enemies * Union of South Pacific Socialist Republics * Chilean Empire Non-Agression Pacts Active: * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Republic of Korea * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Trade Alliances *Pare, wala pa kaming mga "trade alliances". Umalis ka na dito, lumigo ka sa Ilog Pasig!!! (Joke) Wars Military Facilities GFP Facilities Ports (Luzon) *Manila (Headquarters) *Subic, Zambales *Batangas City, Batangas *San Fernando, La Union *Bolinao, Pangasinan *Legazpi, Albay *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Mariveles, Bataan *San Agustin, Romblon Ports (Visayas) *Iloilo City, *Bacolod, *Cebu City, Cebu *Ormoc *Tacloban *Dumaguete *Tagbilaran, Bohol Ports (Mindanao) *Iligan *Cagayan De Oro *Surigao City *Zamboanga City *Cotobato City *General Santos *Davao City Shipyards *Limay Heavy Shipyards, Limay, Bataan (Headquarters) *Caoayan Heavy Shipyards, Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Leyte Shipbuilding, Merida, Leyte *Dapitan Heavy Shipyards, Dapitan City, Zamboanga del Norte PhilAF Facilities Bases (Luzon) *Manila (Headquarters) *Basco, Batanes *Pagudpud, Ilocos Norte *Laoag, Ilocos Norte *Vigan City, Ilocos Sur *San Fernando, La Union *Olongapo, Zambales *Mariveles, Bataan *Corregidor and Caballo Islands *Nasugbu, Batangas *Batangas City, Batangas *Mamburao, Occidental Mindoro *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Kabugao, Apayao *Aparri, Cagayan *Tuguegarao, Cagayan *Tabuk, Kalinga *Bangued, Abra *Bontoc, Mountain Province *Ilagan, Isabela *Cauayan, Isabela *Santiago, Isabela *Cabarroguis, Quirino *Lagawe, Ifugao *Candon, Ilocos Sur *La Trinidad, Benguet *Lingayen, Pangasinan *Dagupan, Pangasinan *Urdaneta, Pangasinan *San Carlos, Pangasinan *Alaminos, Pangasinan *Bolinao, Pangasinan *Baler, Aurora *Iba, Zambales *Subic, Zambales *Malolos, Bulacan *Trece Martires, Cavite *Tanauan, Batangas *Antipolo, Rizal *Sta. Cruz, Laguna *Lipa, Batangas *Lucena, Quezon *Daet, Camarines Norte *Calapan, Oriental Mindoro *Boac, Marinduque *San Agustin, Romblon * Bases (Visayas) *Malay, Aklan (Close to Boracay Island) *San Jose de Buenavista, Panay *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *Dapitan Zamboanga del Norte *Dipolog City, Zamboanga del Norte *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Isabela, Basilan PAF Facilities Air Bases (Luzon) *Pasay City *Angeles *Floridablanca *Lipa *Cavite City *Puerto Princesa *San Fernando *Pasquin *Lubang *Baler, Aurora *Legazpi Air Bases (Visayas) *Mactan, Cebu *Mamburao *Iloilo City *Ormoc Air Bases (Mindanao) *Zamboanga City *General Santos *Cagayan De Oro *Dipolog *Isabela City *Davao City Underground Bases Look at the "Philippine Wall" section. Grand Fleet of the Philippines (GFP) The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the branch of the Philippine Commonwealth Forces in charge of all the ships. The Philippine Coast Guard is separated, but closely related to the GFP. |-|Heavy Ships= Aguinaldo.jpeg|The Jose Rizal is the flagship of the GFP, named after the National Hero. Armed with 9 4-barrel main guns and a VLS, she is one of the most powerful ships in the region. Many smaller guns are located on each side of the mighty battleship. Espada.jpeg|The Espada was the former flagship of the GFP until she was succeeded by the Jose Rizal. Nevertheless, she remains one of the most powerful vessels in the GFP, and possibly, in Southeast Asia. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is named after the Filipino word "hari" which means king. She is a shortened version of the Espada-class. IMG_3813.JPG|The Giyerero-class battleship is a well-protected 6-gunner. At a speed of 33.8 knots and with a healthy armament of missiles and torpedoes loaded with Telosian TCMs, she is a very powerful warship. Leyte.jpeg|The Leyte-class battleship is a mighty warship. Armed with 8 46cm triple turrets, 16 Mk45 guns, 16 VLS, 4 Harpoon anti-ship missile systems, 4 Mk36 flare systems, and 4 Phalanxes scattered across the ship, it is indeed a force to be reckoned with. The Leyte-class is more than capable enough to defend herself from most major threats. She's also heavily armored, and along with her blow-out vents in case of magazine explosions, she could survive heavy punishment. Malakas.jpeg|The Malakas-class Battleship has multiple layers of armor and could take a beating from other ships. She is armed with numerous smaller, rapid-firing guns on either side of the bridge. |-|Aircraft Carriers= IMG_3816.JPG|The Pana-class Super carriers are the most powerful ships in the GFP. With a capacity of up to 200 jets, the Pana-class can serve as a mobile air base, entirely on sea. She has numerous facilities inside. She has enough fuel to run her massive engines for 30 years without refuelling. |-|Cruisers and Battlecruisers= Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-class super cruisers are one of the most powerful ships in the GFP, packing the punch of a small battleship but with the speed of a cruiser. They are based off the Telosian Indomitable-class, but better armored. Corregidor.jpeg|The Corregidor-Class Heavy cruisers are based off the Telosian Insurgent-Class but with heavier weaponry and at a speed of 39 knots. Bacolod.jpeg|The Iloilo-class Guided Missile Cruiser is a much heavier version of the Matapang-class. She is a versatile vessel, armed with 4 main guns, torpedoes and 16 VLS. |-|Destroyers= Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-class Guided Missile Destroyers are the main force of the GFP. They are versatile ships, suitable for many jobs such as escorting capital ships, patrolling the seas or even invasions. IMG_3758.JPG|The Dunong-class is a water-jet powered destroyer capable of 48 knots, making her one of the fastest ships in the GFP. |-|Light Ships= Ormoc.jpeg|The Ormoc-class Frigates are named after the city of Ormoc, one of the largest GFP naval bases. They are versatile, fast ships mainly used for patrol. Legazpi.jpeg|The Legazpi-class Frigates are the main anti-submarine vessel in the GFP. It has numerous radar and sonar equipment installed. Anti-ship, particularly anti-submarine missiles; torpedo launchers and modern depth charges are also present. IMG_3853.JPG|''Boracay'' is a full stealth attack submarine used by the TCOP. With its nuclear reactors, they are one of the most potent ships in the navy. |-|Amphibious Assault= Bataan.jpeg|The Bataan-class Amphibious assault ships are the main landing fleet of the GFP. The ship has a capacity of 6 T1 Landing crafts. A crane is installed at the back so if ever a ship is damaged, the Bataan-class can serve as a "tow truck". T1.jpeg|The T1 Landing craft is the primary LCI of the GFP. It can comfortably seat 255 soldiers. In the case of a need for more landing craft, the seats may be removed and the T1 can hold over 340 soldiers. IMG_3817.PNG|The Pagsasarili (background LCS) is a basic stealth ship equipped with two helicopter pad ships and a mission bay capable of holding six transports and enough accommodations for 450 soldiers. She features a use of water jets and a tri-hull for more stability, however, this does not hinder her speed of 46 knots, and combined with her small craft, she is ideal for operations in the area such as the Pacific. |-|Submarines= IMG_3853.JPG|The Boracay-class Nuclear Attack Submarine is the first submarine in service with the GFP. IMG_3706.JPG|The Bagyo-class is a large attack submarine loaded with numerous AA and anti-ship weapons of war. Task Force 1 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Emilio Aguinaldo BB-9 (Emilio Aguinaldo-class) *Home Port: Manila |-|1st Heavy Squadron= |-|1st Light Squadron= Task Force 2 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Flagship: GFP Espada BB-1 (Espada-class) *Home Port: Subic |-|2nd Heavy Squadron= |-|2nd Light Squadron= Task Force 3 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez *Flagship: GFP Leyte BB-7 (Leyte-class) *Home Port: Dipolog |-|3rd Heavy Squadron= |-|3rd Light Squadron= Carrier Battlegroup 1 (CVBG-1) *Commanded by: Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo *Carrier: GFP Pana SCVN-1 (Pana-class) *Home port: Ormoc Escorts: Naming System for GFP Ships When creating a new ship class, please follow the naming system for the ships. You can use Google Translate but NO PHRASES PLEASE, ONLY WORDS. Google Translate goes crazy once you put in phrases... Heavy Ships (Battleships, Carriers) *Preferably named after a hand weapon such as "Pana" (crossbow) or "Espada" (sword). *Monarchs, Leaders of government such as "Hari" (king). *Provinces or LARGE islands in the Philippines. *Presidents of the Philippines. Helicopter Carriers *Provinces in the Philippines. Heavy Cruisers, Super Cruisers, Battlecruisers *Provinces or SMALL islands in the Philippines. Light Cruisers *Major Cities (Manila, Cebu) or SMALL islands in the Philippines. Destroyers (All types) *War-related characteristics (Brave, Corageous, etc.) IN FILIPINO. *Major Cities in the Philippines. Light Ships (Frigates, Corvettes, etc.) *Cities in the Philippines. Not major but well-known, such as Ormoc or Legazpi. Submarines *Cities, depending on the size of the submarine. Landing Craft *Meh, random numbered names like T1. Who cares? Hull Classifications *BB: Battleship (6, 7, 8, and 9-gunner) *CVN: Carrier capable of operating at night *''Adding the letter "S" before the hull classification (SCVN, SCV, etc.) indicates a super carrier.'' *CS: Super Cruiser *CB: Battlecruiser *CA: Heavy Cruiser *CL: Light Cruiser *CG: Guided Missile Cruiser *DD: Destroyer *DDG: Guided Missile Destroyer *FF: Frigate *ASWF: Anti-Submarine Frigate *LHD: Amphibious Assault Ship, helicopter + wet dock *LCI: Landing Craft, Infantry *SS: Submarine *SSN: Nuclear Attack Submarine Philippine Coast Guard (PCG) The Philippine Coast Guard operates numerous patrol vessels, usually found patrolling the seas around GFP bases. They can sometimes also be seen escorting larger ships from port to port. The Coast Guard also aids in small-scale operations. Alvarez.jpeg|The Alvarez-class fast attack craft is the largest ship in the Philippine Coast Guard. The lower deck serves as a transportation for a small nuber of soliders. Alfonso.jpeg|The Alfonso-class Missile boat is a modified Alvarez-class fast attack craft. It serves as an extra defense to GFP bases. Some patrol around the Philippine wall as a mobile missile emplacement. Philippine Air Force (PAF) The Philippine Air Force has changed since the post-WW2 era. During the 1960s, the country stopped developing. As the surrounding Asian countries were boasting shiny new fighter jets, the country was still relying on single-prop fighters. Now, the country has its own powerful Air Force, with Telosia in control. Trained by Telosian veteran pilots, our pilots are excellently skilled. IMG_3788.JPG|Maya, a supersonic high-altitude stealth bomber. IMG 3784.jpg|The Skyhawk is a full stealth supersonic fighter developed by Filipino researchers with help from Telosian designers. XF100.jpeg|The XF100 is a supersonic fighter developed by Xenda. It is much cheaper than the Skyhawk, but still has sognificant power in it. IMG_3852.JPG|''Apo Manya'' is a full stealth, fast, agile multi-role fighter. Liberty One Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. Philippine Army Forces (PhilAF) The army of the Philippines dates back to the 1890s during the Philippine-Spanish War. It started as a small rebel group of only a few people based in a small house in Tondo, Manila and became a large and formidable fighting force. Its main (and only) supplier is Xenda. Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) Unlike the old AFP, the new AFP has been restructured. There is now a completely separate infantry force dealing with the defense, the AFP is purely for offense. Philippine Defense Force (PDF) The Philippine Defense Force is a branch of the Philippine Commonwealth Forces tasked with defending the country. The PDF is in charge of building the Philippine Wall. It is the exact opposite of the AFP. *Coastal Defense Division The Coastal Defense Division is in charge of all coastal defenses. It oversees the construction of the Philippine Wall. *Philippine Cyber Corps The Philippine Cyber Corps is a division of the PDF comprised of different computer experts, dedicated to protecting government transmissions. |-|Vehicles= PLOX ADD IN-GAME PICTURES :( Mlrsfail.jpeg|The Xenda XR1 is a Multiple Rocket Launching System used by the PCF. It is capable of firing 16 rockets and has a speed of over 100kmh. |-|Weapons= PLOX ADD IN-GAME PICTURES :( X10.jpeg|The X10 is an assault rifle, the main firearm of the PCF. It has a fire rate of RPM, yet still very accurate. IMG_3807.JPG|The XP-5 is the standard side-arm of the PhilAF, however high-ranking officers may carry one of their choice. IMG_3808.JPG|P-90 is a PDW (personal defense weapon) used by the PhilAF. IMG_3804.PNG|The XS10 is a .50 Cal sniper rifle used by the AFP. Effective up to 850 yards. |-|Tanks= PLOX ADD IN-GAME PICTURES :( IMG 3782.jpg|The Gladiator MBT is equipped with a 120 MM gun and sloped, composite armour as well as reactive plates, but at a speed of 92 KPH making her nigh invincible. Enlistment Mandatory During college, a student is give two choices: To serve in the ROTC or to work in a military factory for a year upon graduation. During college, the student will be taking surveys and tests to see which branch of the PCF the student is capable, or more suited to join. Although, during wartime, the PCF may be the one to decide where the student will go. If more personnel are needed but there are lesser reserve officers for that branch, reserve officers from the "sister branch" will be moved to the branch needing more personnel. "Sister branches" are branches of the PCF that are closely related together. The AFP with the PDF, and the GFP with the PCG. If a reserve officer from the PCG will be moved to the GFP, he/she will have to take a short course about operating the heavier weapons used on GFP ships, since PCG ships only have light weapons. Voluntary Able-bodied citizens have the option to choose what branch of the PCF they will join. Different branches have different age requirements. Before joining, the citizen must have basic knowledge of the branch he/she wishes to join. The age requirements of the PCF branches: *AFP: 18-30 years old, 17 with parental consent *PDF: 18-30 years old, 16 with parental consent *GFP: 20-35 years old *PCG: 20-35 years old Castle Project (Philippine Wall) Along with the strengthening of the Philippine Military, the Philippine Defense Forces have built one of the largest man-made structures in the world, under the codename of "Castle Project". It is known as the Philippine Wall. It runs for roughly 2700km from north to south of the Philippines along the west coast. Although the Castle Project is known as the Philippine Wall, it is not exactly a "wall". The Philippine wall consists of many defensive structures, bunkers, warning systems and more. How long exactly is 2,700km of coastline? Just a bit over the coastlines of Germany (2389km), South Korea (2413km), Egypt (2450km) and Saudi Arabia (2640km). If the Philippine Wall were to be a country, its coastline would rank 42nd in the world. Current Construction Phase The Current Construction Phase, or CCP, is a system used by the PDF to measure how much progress has been made to the wall. There are 2 types of phases, minor and major. A major phase is when a large part of the wall is added, and a minor phase is when a small part of the wall is added or many reinforcements have been built along the existing wall. *Phase 1: Built wall from Claveria, Cagayan to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan. *Phase 1.1: Built underground bases for the PCF, location classified. The most we will say is that they're under the Luzon mountain ranges. Maps Note: Green names stand for castles. Philippinewall.png|Phase 1 Gallery IMG_3818.JPG|The "Iron Dome" or "כִּפַּת בַּרְזֶל" is an Israeli AA Missile System deployed by the PDF on various sections of the Philippine Wall. mlrsfail.jpeg|MRLS are also used along the wall as mobile AA Missiles. Location The Phase One wall runs from Claveria, Cagayan in the north to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan in the south. *In Luzon, it runs along the westernmost portion of the national road from Claveria, Cagayan to San Fernando, La Union. It continues at Bolinao, Pangasinan on the other side of the Lingayen Gulf along the national road down to Mariveles, Bulacan. It continues along the islands of Corregidor and Caballo until Ternate, Cavite on the other side of Manila Bay. The wall goes along the coast until Batangas City in southwest Luzon. It continues in Mamburao, Mindoro streching across the west coast up to the south of the island. The wall surrounds most of Palawan. It continues south to Cape Buliluyan. *In Visayas, the wall begins in Boracay Island in Aklan, south of Mindoro. It heads south, then east and surrounds the island of Guimaras, then it continues down the west coast of Negros until Siaton, Negros Oriental. *In Mindanao, it starts in Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte across the sea to the south of Negros. It continues down the north-west coast, surrounding the island of Basilan until it reaches Sumisip which is the southernmost point of the Philippine Wall. List of Castles "Castle" is the codename for the major PCF bases that fall along the Philippine wall, therefore having noticeably more reinforcements than other parts of the wall. During a time of war, most of the PDF forces located along these "castles". Underground Bases *Codename Castle Keep: Command center of all defenses on the wall. Phase One Castles *Pagudpud, Ilocos Norte *Laoag, Ilocos Norte *Vigan City, Ilocos Sur *San Fernando, La Union *Lingayen, Pangasinan *Dagupan, Pangasinan *Bolinao, Pangasinan *Subic, Zambales *Iba, Zambales *Olongapo City, Bataan *Mariveles, Bataan *Corregidor and Caballo Islands *Nasugbu, Batangas *Batangas City, Batangas *Mamburao, Occidental Mindoro *Malay, Aklan (Close to Boracay Island) *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *San Jose de Buenavista, Panay *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *Dapitan Zamboanga del Norte *Dipolog City, Zamboanga del Norte *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Isabela, Basilan Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies